Magic Carpet Ride
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Daryl, Merle, and Mac take off on a cross country trip around the world on their bikes, leaving the small town of Macon, Georgia nothing but a memory in their mirrors...What kind of adventures will they endure? What kind of connections will they make? CARYL fic! Daryl, Carol, Merle, Mac, Andrea, and Maggie. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**So...because I need something else to do in my already too full life, I decided to start another fic. This one will have Caryl, Merle, Mac, Andrea and Maggie in it. You may recognize Mac from my other fic, Unseasoned Hearts, and also from Red Canyon. Yes, he is a character played by Norman Reedus, but I'm taking that character and kind of adapting him into my own version. So I'm not really going to call this a crossover because it's technically not. This Mac isn't the same Mac as Red Canyon, but there are certain characteristics that are the same. He's obviously not doing Meth and he's not going to be killing anyone. **

**This idea kind of came to me out of the blue. I've been playing around with it the last couple of hours or so to see if I can make it into a fic and I think I can. There's not going to be any really big drama in this one and no real angst...There will be some, but nothing like my other fics. I just wanted a fic that I could go to and write and make myself feel good after a hard day so that's really what this one is. I hope it will be lighthearted, fun, and full of smutty goodness for all of you! **

**Just remember that if you like it, then please leave me a review and let me know. The fandom is kind of in a slump right now and we writer's could use all of the encouragement that we can get! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

...

There comes a time in every man's life where the place you've lived your whole life, the place you've always called home, begins to close in around you. Everything becomes too much and you get tired of everyone knowing everyone else's business. People start judging you based off of what they hear about you, what the current gossip that's going around is. Every once in a while you just have to take a step back and ask yourself if this...right here in this moment...is what you want out of life...

Daryl downshifted on the bike, slowly coming to a stop behind Mac and Merle who were slightly ahead of him on their own bikes, the three of them forming a triangle as they rode down the back roads of the Georgia countryside. He planted his boots on the ground on either side of the bike, the powerful rumble of the engine vibrating between his legs, a constant reminder of the bike's raw power.

The railroad crossing guard lights flashed just in front of them although the red and white bar remained motionless, and all three of the Dixons craned their heads to peer down the tracks. The only problem was that the tracks curved and disappeared through the thick trees on one side of the road and neither of them could see exactly where the train was.

"What the fuck we waitin' on?" Mac rocked his bike forward slightly, eager to get back on the road.

"Ya can't fuckin' cross when tha lights are flashin' dumbass," Daryl turned his head to the side and spit on the ground.

He was back to chewing on his nails again, a habit that he had tried really hard to break. It had come back with a vengeance lately though, especially since he was trying to quit smoking again. He had tried and failed to quit several times, but this time he was determined to kick the habit. Cigarettes were almost up to five dollars a pack and he was damned if he was going to spend that kind of money on them. The lack of nicotine wasn't making him the most pleasurable riding partner out there though and both Mac and Merle were constantly trying to get him to smoke again.

"You see any cops around D? There ain't nobody fucking here!" Mac threw up his hands to illustrate the emptiness around them.

"I'm tellin' ya. Ya want a fuckin' ticket, then ya go right ahead. I'll catch up," Daryl argued.

"Yer ass ain't no fucking fun since you quit smoking. All ya do is bitch!" Mac snapped.

"Both of ya's shut up!" Merle chimed in, the whistle of the train punctuating his sentence.

Merle cast them both a sideways glance and revved the engine on his bike. He glanced up and down the road and in his side mirrors.

"Bet I can beat both ya asses across tha track," Merle challenged with a smirk.

Daryl's eyes widened and he glanced incredulously at the approaching train, the thick white smoke sending puff clouds into the sky. Mac smiled and revved his own engine and Daryl groaned, knowing that he was accepting the challenge. He could already see the wicked gleam in his cousin's eyes and knew that this was a battle he wasn't going to win. They were going to race across that track and likely get their dumbasses killed, he just knew it.

Merle glanced in his side mirror, meeting Daryl's eyes, "What'cha say Darlina? Ya gonna race us, or ya gonna pussy out?"

Daryl flipped his brother off and narrowed his eyes at the both of them, ignoring them both as he revved up between them, giving them all an even starting point.

This was how it always happened. Either Merle or Mac would come up with some half-assed idea and Daryl would somehow get roped in to it every damn time. He hated when they double-teamed him and made him feel like he was ruining their fun. He wasn't trying to, but sometimes they had some really half-wit ideas. But then again, they were the only people he had left in this world that he gave a damn about so if they were going down, then by damn he was going down with them. Blaze of glory and all that shit.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! When the train gets to that last marker right there it's on," Mac gestured to the little marker alongside the track.

Daryl nodded, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. He wasn't exactly the daredevil that the other two were, and he was constantly reminded that he was the youngest, that he hadn't really lived his life yet.

When they had started this journey, Daryl had had his doubts about the whole thing. They hadn't had any real plan or strategy, no real destination, and not a lot of money between the three of them. So far they had been on the road for a grand total of three days and he was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself for the most part. He never had been one for settling down in one place for very long anyway. He much preferred the open road and being out in nature where he felt the most comfortable. Daryl wasn't much of a people person, but this wasn't so bad and he was kind of excited to see new things. He hadn't ever had the good fortune to leave the small town of Macon, Georgia until now.

Money hadn't really been a problem yet because they had camped outside for all three nights they had traveled so far saving them tons of money on hotel rooms. Neither of them really minded sleeping outdoors, having spent so much time of their youth outside. They had talked a little at night about what they would do for money when it started to run out. Merle had come up with the idea of doing odd jobs for quick cash and Daryl and Mac had agreed. Between the three of them they figured that they should be able to find something to do to make some cash.

Merle's specialty was bikes and it proved rather useful considering it was the only type of vehicle that they all owned. Mac was what Daryl's uncle would have referred to as a "wheeler and dealer". They liked to joke that Mac could sell someone ice in a snowstorm. He had a special talent for taking the simplest items and making them into something worthwhile.

Then there was Daryl...

He really didn't know what his "special" talent was. He liked to whittle, but he hadn't ever considered himself that good at it. He had also dabbled into mechanics a little, having taken shop while in high school. He could work on bikes a little, a skill he had acquired from watching Merle work on them over the years. He still wouldn't say that it was his specialty and maybe there really wasn't any one thing that he particularly excelled at. Or maybe it was just the simple fact that he hadn't discovered it yet.

The roar of their bikes brought him back to the present and Daryl blinked just in time to see the train pass the designated marker. The three of them simultaneously revved their engines, feet coming to rest on the foot pegs as they pushed the bikes across the tracks. There still weren't any cars around anywhere and Daryl took a moment to revel in the freedom he felt flying across those tracks. In those few seconds it took to cross them, his hands sweating on the handlebars, the train seeming so close out of the corner of his eye, he felt _free_.

In that moment he didn't give a shit about who made it to the other side first, he only felt that sense of pride that only comes upon doing something that you hadn't exactly been comfortable doing to begin with. It was safe to say that Daryl hadn't lived an adventurous sort of life, having grown up in a small town with the same old people doing the same old things his whole twenty-four years of life. This trip for him in so many ways was becoming an eye opener, a chance for him to spread his wings a little and _live._

Merle's bike was the first to make it across by Daryl's judgment although Mac swore up and down that his was first when they rolled to a stop on the other side, the train roaring past with a whistle. Daryl threw up his hand at the conductor, feeling stupid but giddy all at the same time. While they argued about whose bike was faster Daryl just sat back on his and breathed in the air around him, dragging it deeply into his lungs. He felt good, really good even...better than he had in a long time. They were really doing it. They were getting the hell out of the state of Georgia and they were gonna see the world, sleep on the ground, eat shit from a can and just be whoever the hell they wanted to be. He smiled to himself without even realizing it, daydreaming about the things that they could do and see.

"What the fuck is D smiling at? You see, this is the shit that happens when we push him to try something new. He starts smiling like a retard," Mac's voice was gruff, but his eyes held a certain twinkle to them and Daryl knew that Mac understood what he was feeling.

"Quit changin' tha fuckin' subject, ya jus' don't wanna admit my damn bike is faster than yers," Merle chimed in.

"Fuck you," Mac tossed to Merle good-naturedly.

Daryl shook his head, rolling his eyes at the two of them, "When ya two get done jackin' each other off can we go find somethin' ta eat? I'm starvin'." He rode up between them, pausing to cast them each a glance, "Unless o' course, ya need me ta show ya both how ta drive those bikes?"

Chuckling, Daryl took off on his bike, leaving Mac and Merle behind, but knowing they would catch up to him in no time. For now, he was just enjoying the moment of getting the last word and shooting up a cloud of dust in their face as he had driven off. He didn't know what little adventures life had in store for him, but one thing was for sure: he was going to make the best of it.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we go...chapter 2, a little female bonding time! Thanks for all of the support so far! You guys are wonderful as usual! Love you all! :)**

...

"Check out the ass on the guy that just walked in."

Carol smirked at her friend, glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the door. There was indeed a man standing there and Carol took a moment to drink him in. He wasn't bad looking, he had on jeans a little tighter than she would have thought a man would wear, but then she saw that he had on sandals.

"Andrea," Carol said.

"Yeah?" Andrea poked her head over to Carol, a tray full of food in her hands.

"He's wearing...sandals," Carol said while trying not to make a face.

She could feel Andrea looking over her shoulder and turning her head slightly she saw the corner of Andrea's lip raise in slight disgust. Carol placed one of her hands over her mouth to hold back her snort of laughter.

"Oh my God, did you two see tight ass over there? In those God awful sandals too!" Maggie hissed as she walked by to get a pitcher of tea for refills.

That did it. Carol and Andrea both busted out in laughter, the two of them drawing several curious stares their direction. They were used to it by now though. In the little diner that they worked at, they didn't get much to occupy their attention and they definitely didn't get a lot of younger males. They had a certain criteria that they judged men on and some things were a definite no go. Like if a man wore sandals for instance...

They had decided mutually between the three of them that sandals just weren't meant for men. Real men wore boots and that's all there was to it. Even though they made some sandals for men, there was just something about them that the three women couldn't seem to get past. It may have sounded stupid to others, but not to them.

Carol, Andrea, and Maggie had been friends since high school...Carol and Andrea longer than that even. They had all graduated from the town's one high school together. Technically Maggie should have been the first to graduate, but she had failed her geometry class one year and incidentally she had been held back which had thrown them all into the same class.

Now they were pretty much on their own, living in an apartment complex within walking distance from Sassafras, the only diner in town. It was coincidentally the nicest restaurant in town which wasn't saying much. The small town of Bowman, Georgia wasn't much to look at. It was very quaint and consisted of one main street that boasted several small shops that was considered "town". The town tried to accommodate for their small size by having local festivals as often as possible, but it drew very little outside interest. There just wasn't enough there to keep people from leaving.

That was exactly why the three women were working at the diner. They wanted to save as much money as possible so that they could get out of that little town and head to California. Andrea had dreams of becoming an actress and Maggie a model, but Carol...Carol just wanted to get out and experience the world, see the sights. She hadn't ever been outside of Bowman in her twenty-two years and she figured it was high time she did so.

A few more months and the girls would likely have enough money to pursue their dreams, or at least to give it a valiant effort anyway. It wasn't that their dreams were stupid or impossible, it's just that they didn't exactly have any experience or knowledge that Carol thought they might need. Neither of them had any family left, Andrea's parents had disowned her a long time ago, having chosen drugs over their own daughter. Carol's parents had in a car crash after she had graduated high school. A drunk driver had crashed into their vehicle, killing them instantly. Carol had been distraught with grief and Andrea had immediately opened up her tiny apartment for Carol to move in.

Maggie's situation was a little different. She had siblings in town, two to be exact, but both of her parents were dead. Her father, the town's only veterinarian at the time, had passed from a major heart attack four summers ago. Her mother had left their family a long time ago because her father had gone through a period where he had taken to drinking really badly. Maggie's relationship with her siblings had become strained and she had eventually moved out of the large farmhouse that they had shared and into the complex where Carol and Andrea stayed.

"Carol, tight jeans is sitting in your section honey," Maggie whispered as she came back behind the counter.

Carol looked up from the clean glasses that she was stacking behind the counter.

"No way! I'm fixing to wrap silverware, can't one of you two do it?" Carol asked.

Andrea raised a brow, "Honey I love you, but I don't love you that much," She chuckled, "Just go, I got this."

Carol sighed and patted her apron to make sure that she had her tickets before heading over to wait on the man. Pasting a fake smile onto her face, she tried to console herself with the fact that soon she wouldn't have to be doing this anymore.

"Hi! Welcome to Sassafras. Can I start you off with a drink?"

The man lifted his eyes to hers dismissively and then back down to the menu, "Do you have Diet Coke?"

Carol nodded, filing the information away, "Do you need a few minutes to order?"

"No," He sighed, "I suppose I'm ready. Give me a bacon cheeseburger with fries please."

He handed her the menu without another glance in her direction and Carol raised a brow, slowly taking the menu. She walked away, turning to glare at him over her shoulder. She definitely wouldn't be missing this job.

Turning in the order and preparing his drink, she dreamed of what their life might be like when they were finally able to get away from this hole in the wall town. None of them owned a car, but they had plans to take the train and Andrea had already checked into pricing to see how much it would be for all of them to travel. They had done extensive research on California over the internet at the town's small public library. They were pretty sure that they were about as prepared as they could be, even storing back a small sum of money in case of an emergency.

Gasping as Diet Coke spilled over the rim of the glass, Carol bit back a curse word as the soda ran over her hand. Grabbing up a dry clean glass, she carried the drink to the man, plunking it down in front of him with a sugary smile. He ignored her again, simply flicking his eyes to her again before grabbing the drink and guzzling it down. Carol made a disgusted face at Maggie as she walked back to the counter and the two of them exchanged smiles as they passed one another. It was going to be a long night, she could already tell.

...

"Oh my God! My feet are killing me!" Andrea whined, pulling off her shoes as she walked in the door.

"I told you to buy some new ones, but you didn't listen," Carol commented.

She walked over to the freezer and dug inside, producing a tub of ice cream. She began digging in the cabinets for two bowls while Andrea sat on top of the kitchen counter and massaged her feet.

"We need that money to get the hell outta here. I wasn't about to spend it on shoes. I can make them last another month or two," Andrea said.

Carol gave her a wry glance as she held up one of the bowls to Andrea.

"One scoop or two?" Carol asked.

"It's a two scoop kind of night. Definitely."

Carol nodded and began fixing them both ice cream. She was pretty sure she might have a pair of shoes that she didn't wear anymore in her closet that might fit Andrea. She hated to see her friend try to suffer through a month or two more of work in those worn out shoes of hers. If push came to shove, Carol would head over to the Salvation Army and see if she could find some shoes that might work for her friend.

They were being really tight with their money, all of them and with Andrea and Carol both sharing an apartment, it helped with the saving. They would have asked Maggie to move in too, but the apartment was a one bedroom and it was cramped enough with just the two of them. Somehow they made it work though. At first Carol had slept on the couch and then Andrea had said that was silly so she made Carol start sleeping with her in the bed. Neither of them ever had any men to bring home, so it wasn't like it mattered too much.

Carol hadn't met anyone in town that she liked. Every once in a while a nice guy strolled into the diner, usually someone who was just passing through and she would daydream about what it would be like to have a boyfriend. Usually the spell was broken though, when the guy's girlfriend would come strolling through the door minutes later.

Andrea had had her share of men, having bounced from relationship to relationship time and time again. Eventually she grew tired of the game though and she stopped going out as much, choosing instead to focus her time on saving money. She was really looking forward to being an actress and Carol was very supportive of her friend.

"Mags is missing out," Andrea said as she scooped up a spoonful of the ice cream when Carol handed her the bowl.

"She was beat...we're all beat, but there's always time for ice cream," Carol said with a satisfied sigh.

"I second that statement."

Carol boosted herself up onto the counter opposite Andrea and they both ate their ice cream in silence for several minutes.

"Tell me again..." Andrea said suddenly.

Carol sighed, knowing exactly what her friend was referring to.

"It's going to work out. We're going to get there and everything's going to be great. And if it isn't, then we always have each other, right? One for all and all for one?"

Andrea nodded, "God, I hope you're right. We've saved up a lot of money for this."

Carol slid off of the counter and set her now empty bowl in the sink. She walked over to Andrea and leaned her head against her friend's arm, Andrea laying her head on top of Carol's, drawing strength from each other.

"It will be fine. You'll see...It's gonna be great," Carol whispered.

She wasn't entirely convinced of this fact, but Andrea sometimes needed lots of reassurances and Carol wasn't going to be one to kill everyone's happy. Especially not when she herself was looking forward to this trip and the good things that it might bring.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! It's craaazzzzyyy busy here for me at work. The only reason that I am able to get this out at all is because it was mostly finished last night, I just wasn't able to hold my eyes open any longer. I don't even really have time to write this AN. LOL, hope you enjoy! REviews are ice cream and please forgive any errors in my haste to get this to you all! 3**

...

"Have you ever seen it this dead?" Maggie said as she toyed with a container of sugar packets for what looked to be the thousandth time.

Carol rested her chin on her hand, glancing out of the big glass window up front, "Nope."

They had two customers, both of whom were regulars and part of the older crowd that tended to frequent the diner just for coffee and conversation. It was a slow day, the kind where you started finding stuff to clean just to keep yourself busy. It was Andrea's day off and Carol was scheduled for the night shift tonight. If the moment was any indication of how busy the rest of the night would go, then Carol knew that she was going to be miserable.

"What are you going to do when you get off?" Carol asked her.

Maggie sighed, pushing the sugar packets away from her, "I think Andrea and I are going to rent a movie and cry because we have no romance in our lives," She snorted.

Carol chuckled, casting a glance at the coffee drinkers to make sure they weren't signaling them in any way. She stood up straight, arching her back so that it popped and she yawned, casting a furtive glance over at the clock.

"It's ten minutes until it's your time...just go. Literally nothing is happening worth staying for anyh-" Carol's words were drowned out by the rumble of a loud engine.

Both women crinkled their brows, exchanging glances as the rumble grew louder and three motorcycles came gliding into view, pulling to a stop right outside of the windows. The bikes idled for several seconds before they were shut off and both women stared, unable to look away. Three of the most gorgeous men Carol had ever seen stepped off of the bikes and her eyes were everywhere as she tried to drink them all in at once. They weren't what she had always imagined a typical biker to look like. They didn't have on lots of leather and they weren't older like she would have thought. They _definitely_ weren't older.

She watched as one in particular bent over to pick something up from the ground and she swallowed dryly as she got a glimpse of his ass. Beside her Maggie's mouth dropped open slightly, but Carol didn't bother to correct her friend. The guy straightened and Carol blinked several times, letting her eyes ride over his muscular sleeveless arms and back down to his...boots. Thank God he was wearing boots.

Without thinking Carol grabbed ahold of Maggie's arm, struggling to gather her thoughts, "Maggie..."

"I'm...not...leaving. Don't even ask," Maggie whispered.

Carol nodded, completely understanding. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to be alone with the three men anyhow...no matter how gorgeous they were. And boy were they gorgeous. The other two were just as hot as the sleeveless guy. One in particular had a shaved head, blue jeans, and legs that went on for miles it seemed. Even under his shirt, Carol could see that he was just as built as the others. The last guy had short, dirty blonde hair, a black shirt, and a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee. He walked over to the bald guy and clapped him on the back, making some sort of motion with his hands that the bald guy scowled at.

"My God," Carol whispered, her heartbeat kicking up a notch as they all three walked to the door.

As if suddenly realizing that they were running out of time, both women ran to the end of the bar to the two way mirror, checking their hair and make up as quickly as possible. The door was thrown open several seconds later and they quickly stepped away from the mirror to fake like they were busy. Carol threw several quick glances in the guys direction, watching as they chose to sit at the counter instead of a booth.

"I got it," Maggie said suddenly.

Carol widened her eyes and almost stepped on Maggie as she fell into step beside her.

"Heck no! I'm coming with you," Carol hissed.

It all happened so fast after that.

Maggie stumbled over the edge of a crate that was sticking a little too far out from under the counter and Carol could only watch it unfold as Maggie grabbed onto her to keep from falling. Carol in turn, grabbed onto the edge of the counter and tried to hang on for dear life against Maggie's pulling weight. Her fingers slipped one by one neatly from the edge and she braced herself for a fall that never came.

Instead of feeling her face smash against the floor, she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her under the arms and lifting her back up. Looking up she saw that the bald guy had saved her from her sudden nose dive, his strong hands quickly righting her.

"This ain't how I normally sweep a woman off 'er feet, but whatever works," He joked.

She noticed that he had a thick Southern drawl and he was also older than she had first thought. He seemed well built though and she let her eyes fall over the bulge of muscle under his shirt sleeves. Then she remembered Maggie.

Whipping around, she was relieved to see that one of the other men, the one with the dirty blonde hair had helped Maggie to her feet. Carol knew her face was burning hot and she rubbed at her neck to try to ease the sting of embarrassment.

"Thanks," She muttered to her savior.

"My pleasure darlin'," He drawled.

Carol swept off her clothes and turned to make sure that Maggie was okay. Her friend's face was a similar shade of red, but she nodded at Carol to indicate that she was okay. The two of them approached the counter as the men took their seats back and Carol found herself in front of the one with the good looking ass. He glanced up at her, piercing blue eyes boring into hers through a layer of dark wispy hair that fell into his eyes a little. He shook his head to jostle the hair from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"What can we get you guys?" Maggie asked, elbowing Carol.

Carol hissed, rubbing her side and glaring at her friend, "Isn't Andrea waiting on you?"

Maggie slid her eyes over to Carol, "She'll be fine," She said under her breath.

"Andrea ya girlfriend?" The bald guy smiled widely and leaned over, his eyes flickering with interest.

Both women leveled him with a look that had him leaning backwards onto his stool, his hands coming up in surrender.

"We're not lesbians," Maggie scoffed.

"My bad. Jus' wonderin'. I like lesbians...hell I'd be one if it were possible," He laughed, the blonde haired guy joining in.

Carol saw the other guy just shake his head as if he were almost embarrassed of his friends.

"Name's Merle," Bald guy said, "This is Mac and Daryl," He gestured to the two men on either side of him.

Carol stared at Daryl, finally having a name to place with the face. There was something about him that drew her interest, more so than his hot friends. He avoided her gaze directly, feigning interest in the menu.

"It's nice to meet y'all," Maggie said and Carol echoed the sentiment.

"Can we start you off with a drink?" Carol asked.

"Don't suppose you have Whiskey in here anywhere?" Mac said.

Maggie snorted, "We don't serve alcohol. There's a liquor store down the street though, but it's Sunday and we're a dry county so you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Merle scoffed, looking offended almost.

"Tomorrow? Darlin' we might not be here tomorrow," He said.

"What a shame," Maggie said under her breath.

"I've got Whiskey," Carol piped up suddenly.

Four pairs of eyes swung in her direction and she could feel her cheeks burning red again. Maggie was giving her a look of utter confusion and attempting to make some sort of eye signals with her that Carol wasn't reading clearly.

"I...I mean, I don't have it with me, but I have some at home," She corrected.

"Where's home?" Mac asked, his voice low and thick, blue eyes on hers.

"It's-"

"Excuse us for a minute guys," Maggie interrupted, grabbing Carol by the arm and hauling her down the bar out of hearing range of the three guys.

"Ow!" Carol hissed, swatting at Maggie's pinching grip on her arm.

Maggie released her friend and pinned her with a look, "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"I just...I'm not sure. I was going to invite them to come by and drink?"

Maggie sighed, "Are you nuts Carol? We don't even know these guys."

Carol swallowed, her eyes drifting past Maggie's shoulder and down the counter to Daryl. He kept glancing in her direction and she had to force herself to look back at Maggie.

"I was just trying to be hospitable," Carol said.

Maggie's features softened, "I know, but you can't just go inviting three strangers back to the apartment. Especially if alcohol is involved," Maggie frowned, "We have Whiskey?"

Carol snickered, "Andrea does. I found the bottle underneath the kitchen sink. She thinks I don't know about it."

Maggie chuckled and they both shook their head, "Maybe we can find out where they're staying or if they're staying and meet them at a mutual location tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I'm glad one of us is thinking sensibly right now. I don't know what's wrong with me," Carol let out a deep breath.

She wasn't the type to do things like invite complete strangers over to their apartment. She wasn't even a drinker for crying out loud. But there was something about these men, something that told her they weren't dangerous men. Sure, they had the dangerous appeal, but underneath the surface, she could see that it was just a cloak they were wearing.

Carol had always been good at reading people. Her grandmother always said that she had some sort of sixth sense when it came to others. Carol hadn't ever really met a stranger and she was always trying to help others, that was just the way she was.

She followed Maggie back over to the counter and plastered a smile to her face.

"How long are y'all in town for?" Maggie asked.

The men exchanged glances and shrugged. This time Daryl was the one to speak though.

"We jus' passin' through," He murmured, his voice like liquid velvet, burning her ears.

"Yeah, but we could stay a day or two dependin' on what there is ta do 'round 'ere, ain't that right Mac?" Merle elbowed Mac who flashed a wicked grin at them.

"I'll take a Coke please...Carol," Daryl said, his sudden speaking causing her to jump.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

A hint of a smile teased the corners of his lips, tugging at it slightly like he wanted to smile, but didn't. It was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen and her heart began to beat faster the longer she stared at him.

He pointed at her shirt, "Yer name tag says Carol," He clarified.

Carol glanced down, having forgotten all about the dumb name tags that they had recently been forced to start wearing.

"Oh. You're right, it does," She chuckled, averting her gaze to the others.

"Can I get the rest of you gentleman anything?" Maggie chimed in.

Merle leaned forward, a twinkle in his eyes and he wiggled his eyebrows at Maggie, "What's on tha menu darlin'?"

Maggie smiled sweetly and stuck one of the menus under his nose, "Anything on this here piece of paper," She retorted.

Shaking his head at her, he chuckled, "Maybe we can stick 'round jus' a lil' longer, look at tha scenery," He drawled.

Carol saw Maggie blush as she came back with Daryl's drink. She passed it to him and he nodded his head at her.

"Thanks," He said softly.

"Anytime," Carol replied.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it's been such a long wait for an update on this one! Ugh! This chapter didn't come as easily to me as I would have liked, but I'm determined to update this one. I do really like this one and the plans I have for it. I think it's just because I've been away from it a bit and I just have to immerse myself back into it. I'm not happy with this chapter, but I'm hoping that by posting it, I can open up the floodgates with my muse again. Hopefully it won't be a bad read. Enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me if you're still here! :)**

...

"What the hell happened?" Andrea grumbled as Maggie and Carol both arrived home at the same time, "I expected you a couple of hours ago Mags!"

Maggie grinned broadly, "Hot guys! Three of 'em! We've got plans to hang out tomorrow too!"

Andrea let her eyes drift between her two friends, studying them carefully before smacking them both on the arm hard. Carol and Maggie both hissed and rubbed their arms.

"And you didn't call me?! What kind of friend does that?" Andrea hissed.

Carol knew that Andrea wasn't really mad at them, not really. In all fairness, they should have called her, but they hadn't been thinking. They had spent a long time talking to the guys. They were actually quite entertaining and Carol was even more sure that they were harmless after spending all that time talking with them.

Maggie smiled sheepishly, "It's okay, we've still got plans to hang out tomorrow! We got kind of...distracted," She said.

Andrea crossed her arms with a pouting expression as she stared down her two friends, but the expression didn't last long before a small smile spread across her face. She groaned.

"Fine," Andrea sighed, "So...how did they look?"

The girls all erupted into a fit of giggles and Carol let Maggie take over, watching as her friend talked excitedly as she described the three men. She didn't feel like she could describe them as accurately as Maggie would and that was due in part to not being able to take her eyes off of Daryl most of the evening. There was something about him that drew her in. Maybe it was his seemingly calming presence or the fact that he had seemed just as interested in her. Several times during the evening she had glanced at him to find him already looking at her. He would quickly avert his eyes, but it made her feel good that he was possibly checking her out.

Carol settled onto the couch while her two best friends gushed over the men. She smiled at their antics and how animatedly they both talked. Leaning back onto the cushions, she inhaled deeply, already wishing that it was tomorrow.

...

Daryl sighed and stretched as he climbed out of his sleeping bag, inhaling the morning air deep into his lungs. To him, there wasn't anything better than spending the night outdoors under the stars, a small fire crackling nearby. It never bothered him not to sleep in a bed and he had gotten a refreshing night's sleep.

Merle slapped him on the back of the chest as he let out a yawn and he stepped forward a couple of steps, knocked off balance by the force of it. He flipped his brother off and then headed for the cover of the trees to take a piss. Finished relieving himself, he went back to their little camp and began to roll up his bag, tying it back onto its spot on the motorcycle.

"Gotta get on tha road soon. Hit tha highway hard so we can get tha hell outta Georgia," Merle commented as he bit into a piece of beef jerky.

Mac snorted, "It was your idea to stay the night asshole. You let your fucking balls do the talking," He said.

Daryl snickered as he brushed past them both to dig into Merle's bag, swiping several strips of jerky while his brother wasn't looking.

Merle scowled, "Didn't hear ya ass complainin' when they was flauntin' their goods at us."

"What time are we supposed to be fucking meeting them again?" Mac asked.

Daryl brushed past them both, checking all of his bags and making sure they were tied down tightly, "Noon," He commented.

Mac grunted, beginning to roll up his own sleeping bag as Merle gathered up their trash and other items.

"I don't see what the big fucking deal is. There's two of them and three of us," Mac grumbled.

"Nah, they said they got a friend, remember? So it's even," Daryl commented.

"Gotta be careful with shit like that brotha. She could be tha type that looks like someone set 'er ass on fire an' someone tried ta put it out with a fork," Merle tossed out over his shoulder.

Mac and Daryl both shivered and then exchanged grins as they continued on gathering their shit together. Daryl wasn't worried about their friend. He doubted that she was as bad as Merle warned, but then again it didn't really matter to him. He wasn't interested in their friend...he had his sights set on Carol. She was about the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time and noon just wasn't getting there fast enough.

...

"So where are they supposed to be again?" Andrea asked as she looked around them.

They were at the landing at the lake, a spot where a lot of the locals hung out and went swimming when the weather was hot. Maggie had given the guys directions on how to get there last night, but it was twelve thirty now and there was still no sign of them.

"Maybe they decided to leave anyway," Carol commented.

Maggie frowned, "That would suck. That bald one was pretty hot in a bad ass biker kinda way."

Carol laughed, "We sound like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. It's pretty pathetic."

"I _am_ hormonal! Do you know how long it's been since I had any kind of action?" Andrea groaned as she sprawled herself out onto the blanket they had brought with them.

Carol chuckled. She could sympathize with her friend, except for her it was slightly different. She hadn't _ever_ had any action so she wasn't entirely aware of what she was missing. She had experienced her share of kisses, but that was about as far as she had ever gotten.

They all three turned their heads to look as the loud rumble of motorcycles filled the area. A few seconds later, the three guys came into view, pulling up near where the girls were sitting.

"Oh..._my_," Carol heard Andrea mutter.

Maggie snickered, "Told you."

The area around them grew quiet again as the men turned off the bikes and climbed off. Carol's eyes inadvertently drifted to Daryl and she felt her mouth water slightly as she watched him bend over to check out something with the motorcycle.

"Think my fuckin' carb needs cleanin'," She heard Daryl say over his shoulder.

The oldest, Merle, frowned, "Check it out later brotha. Right now, we gots company," He grinned.

Carol had already formed her opinions on the three of them just based off of spending one evening at the diner with them. Merle was absolutely a big flirt, Mac was wicked with a definite "bad boy" vibe, and Daryl was quiet. She was unable to really get a good feel for him because he hadn't said as much as the other two. She wasn't sure if she would contribute that to shyness or if it was just the way he was.

Maggie stood, gesturing to Andrea who still hadn't moved from her perch on the blanket soaking up the sun's rays.

"Guys, this is our friend Andrea. Andrea, this is Merle, Daryl, and Mac, our new friends we were telling you about last night," Maggie said.

The three guys nodded to Andrea and they all stood there for several moments, the quiet becoming almost deafening. Carol watched as Daryl lit up a cigarette and she summoned up her courage to walk over to his bike.

"I like your bike. It's really awesome," She said.

She felt lame because that had been the only thing she could come up with, but she didn't know barely anything about motorcycles. She hadn't ever even ridden on one before, but Daryl's bike did look totally bad ass.

He took a drag from his cigarette and glanced at his bike then back at her, "Thanks. Worked real hard on 'er."

"You work on bikes?" Carol asked.

He shook his head, "A lil' bit, but bikes is mainly Merle's specialty not mine."

Carol trailed her finger over the leather seat on the bike, marveling at the machine. On top of not ever having ridden on a bike before, she hadn't ever inspected one up close before either. She found herself to be fascinated with it.

"So what's your specialty?" She asked, shooting him a glance.

Daryl shrugged, "I like ta whittle...pretty good at that," He replied.

"That's where you carve things out of wood, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's relaxin' an' passes tha time," His face grew slightly red, "I like ta keep my hands busy...bad habit I guess."

Carol watched him curiously. He seemed kind of nervous now that they were pretty much off to themselves. The others had drifted down to the water's edge, their loud talking and occasional laughter floating up to them.

Carol watched Andrea touch Mac's arm and give him a flirtatious smile and she snickered, shaking her head at her friend. Daryl turned, following her gaze to see what she was laughing at.

"Seems like they're having a good time over there," Carol commented as she moved around the bike closer to where he was.

"Are you havin' a good time?" Daryl asked.

She smiled, "I think I am. It feels good to be out and have the day off."

"Ya work a lot?"

Carol nodded, "Lately we have been. We're trying to take on more hours so that we can save up more money. We're going to travel to California," She told him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What's in California?"

Carol sighed and looked out at the water, "Opportunity hopefully. Andrea and Maggie have dreams they want to fulfill."

He was quiet next to her for several minutes, the smoke from his cigarette billowing in front of him and vanishing into the air as he smoked. It was an easy and peaceful kind of quiet, one where she didn't feel pressured to fill in the silence with conversation. He had on sunglasses today and she hated that she couldn't see his eyes. She remembered that he had had amazing blue eyes.

"What 'bout yer dreams?" He asked softly, startling her with his quiet voice, "Ya didn't mention yerself."

Carol shrugged, "I don't know yet. Right now I'd like to just get out and see the world. I've been stuck in this town my whole life," She smiled wistfully.

"I know exactly what ya mean. Ya get that slightly claustrophobic feelin'. Lookin' forward ta gettin' tha hell outta Georgia myself," He muttered.

She let her eyes trail over him, thinking of what a coincidence it was that they were both looking to get out of town. Why couldn't she have met someone like Daryl once they had gotten to California? She let her mind drift over the possibilities of that thought and then stopped herself.

What was the use in torturing herself over a guy that was just passing through?

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry the updates are taking so long! The muse is struggling to get things out and I have another multi-chapter Caryl fic brewing in the back of my mind. I won't be posting it until I get more chapters of it written, but just know that I'm still here and trying to get everything updated on a somewhat regular basis. Thanks for hanging with me and for the reviews! They motivate me to get these chapters out! :)**

...

"Do you want to take a walk down by the water?" Carol asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Sure."

They strolled away from the others, their voices slowly fading as they walked down the bank. It was peaceful out and the sounds of several boats could be heard across the lake. It surprised her that she felt so comfortable around him already considering how long she had known him. He had this calming aura that surrounded him, making her feel at ease.

"So..." Daryl said suddenly, "What's there ta do 'round here?"

Carol laughed softly, "Not much, I'm afraid. That's why we want to get out of here. This town...it's suffocating."

"What 'bout ya boyfriends?"

Carol paused. She shielded her eyes with one hand from the sun and peered at him. She felt suddenly shy, almost as if he were asking her out himself.

"No boyfriends," She kicked at tiny rocks with the toe of her shoe, "All of the guys here are either really immature or really old," She replied.

He was quiet and when she chanced a look at him she saw that he was staring down at his boots as they walked. He made no other comment about a boyfriend and it was driving her crazy with curiosity as to why he had asked. Was he interested? She sighed softly, knowing that it didn't matter whether or not he was. It wasn't like this whole thing was going to amount to anything at all anyway. They were just passing through. Tomorrow or even later today they might be gone and she likely wouldn't ever see them again. Surprisingly, the thought somewhat saddened her.

"What about you?" She asked, "Girlfriend?"

He snorted, "Nah, just us...Not many people have what it takes ta put up with a Dixon," He teased.

Carol laughed softly, her eyes twinkling as they both stopped and turned around to head back in the direction of the others. She bumped his shoulder playfully with her own.

"Are Dixon's wild?"

A smile played across his lips, "Lil' bit."

"Interesting," She commented.

He stopped, reaching down to pick up a rock and fling it out across the water. He gave her a sidelong glance, "Why's that interestin'?"

She shrugged, "Just is I guess. You don't look too wild to me."

He stared at her intently and Carol felt herself grow warm, knowing that she was blushing heavily. She hoped that by saying that she hadn't insulted him. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking because he was keeping his expression unreadable. Her eyes drifted across his face, from the slight scruff covering his chin down to his lips that were parted slightly. From there, her eyes fell onto the column of his throat and she watched his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed.

She was so focused on her study of him that she didn't even notice that he had moved closer to her. She was suddenly engulfed by his scent, a smell so purely masculine and arousing that she found herself just wanting to launch herself into his arms and let him kiss her senseless. He took a step closer to her and Carol closed her eyes, knowing that he was about to kiss her.

She wanted it. She shocked herself by just how badly she wanted it. Visions of him throwing her onto the bank and ripping her clothes off, followed by his lips grazing over every inch of her body filled her mind. His arm brushed hers and Carol fought the urge to moan at how highly sensitized her skin felt. She could feel his breathing deepen as he neared his goal and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Hey you two!" Maggie's voice interrupted.

Carol's eyes snapped open, darting around until they landed on Maggie who looked slightly apologetic for having interrupted them. She turned and was surprised to find Daryl several paces away from her, staring out over the water. Carol waited for Maggie to catch up to them.

"We're going to go into town and get some food and then we were talking about getting some alcohol and coming back...Maybe making a bonfire and doing a little drinking?" Maggie's face was slightly flushed and Carol wondered if she had been kissing Merle.

"Um..." Carol replied, not entirely sure how to respond.

She had no idea if Daryl was into something like that. She wasn't even one hundred percent sure that he had been about to kiss her. It had felt like it, but then again, it could have just been him moving closer to her. Maybe her mind had been playing some kind of trick on her. She glanced over in his direction and their eyes met, his were dark and intense, his expression still unreadable. He blinked several times as she watched, his eyes returning to their normal shade of blue.

"I don't mind if you don't," He commented.

Carol swallowed and nodded, tearing her gaze reluctantly from his and back to Maggie.

"Sounds like a plan then," She replied.

...

Daryl willed his throbbing cock to return to its normal state as he listened to Carol and Maggie talk. He had been on the verge of kissing Carol when the girl had shown up, knocking him out of his stupor. So close, but so far. From what he could tell, she had been into it too, her lips had been parted and her eyes closed. He almost growled in frustration. It wasn't everyday that he found a girl that he liked enough to make the first move. Normally, girl's were the first to approach him and he hated that because most of the time they were the type to spread their legs for anyone with a dick between their legs.

This girl seemed different though, innocent and breathtaking. It was incredibly refreshing and strangely erotic as evidenced by the difficult time he was having controlling his raging hormones. As they joined the others again, Daryl realized that his current situation was only about to get worse as the guys climbed onto their bikes, the girl's slipping on behind them, their bodies pressed up close to the guys.

Daryl sighed and straddled his own bike, firing it up and letting it idle before turning to Carol. No one had ever ridden on his bike before. He was particular about people riding with him. He liked his space and the bike was the one place he could go to be on his own without anyone right on top of him.

Carol looked apprehensive yet excited all at once and he couldn't help but want to show her what a bike could really do. Sticking out a hand, he waited for her to grab it so that he could help her on while he kept the bike erect. She stuck her hand into his and he marveled at how cool and smooth her skin felt against his own much rougher flesh.

She threw one leg over the seat, her body sliding down to bump into his. He pointed down at the foot pegs for her and she nodded, placing her feet on top of them. He lifted the kickstand and turned the throttle, making the bike growl as he situated himself on the seat. Her thighs were flush against his back and she was radiating a certain level of heat from her skin that he knew was going to slowly drive him crazy.

He turned to glance at her over his shoulder and gestured to her arms and his waist, knowing that talking over the noise of three bikes was useless at this point. She nodded and slid her arms around his waist, bringing her body that much tighter against his own. He sucked in a breath at how closely her hands rested to his groin.

Turning his head, he nodded to the others, indicating that they were ready. Merle exchanged a glance with Mac who nodded as well and they pulled out of the space, heading towards the town to find some food. Merle's bike hit the highway first and he took off in a small cloud of dust and rocks. Mac followed suit, the sounds of the girls shrieking making him smile and shake his head.

Daryl pulled onto the highway much slower than they had, conscious of the fact that he had a passenger. The others were roaring off into the distance and he sped up slightly, not wanting to scare Carol by doing anything reckless. She leaned in close to his ear and he fought the shiver at her warm breath.

"Can we go faster?" She yelled over the noise.

Daryl's cock twitched at her request and he smirked, nodding at her. Hell yeah, they could go faster. He could definitely fulfill that request. Reaching down with one hand, he pulled her hands more tightly around his waist and she complied easily. He twisted the throttle, opening the bike up and they shot forward, racing down the highway, the white lines in the middle of the road passing by in a blur.

Carol squealed behind him and then laughed, the sound of her laughter reverberating through his body. He kept his attention focused on the road and any curves, mindful of anything that could be a hazard. He never took stupid chances when it came to riding a motorcycle.

It didn't take them long to catch up to the others and they idled behind them at a stoplight, Mac shooting him a grin over his shoulder. Even though they were stopped, Carol never let up on her grip and he was enjoying the feel of her pressed so tightly against him. When the light changed, all three bikes took off with a roar of engines and from there, it only took a few minutes to reach their destination.

They pulled into some sort of bar and parked their bikes together off to the side of the lot, away from any drunk drivers who might misjudge the distance between their vehicle and the bikes. Daryl switched off the engine, the other two following suit and it felt strangely quiet without the loud rumbles. He stood up and Carol slid her arms from around his waist, stepping off of the bike and waiting while he pushed out the kickstand to keep it from falling over.

Her hair was completely disheveled, the force of the wind having whipped it into something that made his mouth water for her. She was grinning broadly though and he fought back a grin of his own in response.

"That was the first time I've ever ridden on a bike before. That was awesome!" She said breathlessly.

He chuckled, "That was your first time? Damn," He replied.

She blushed, "Don't get to do too many exciting things around here," She commented.

He hummed in the back of his throat, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, "Well I'm glad ya finally got ya first bike ride," He said.

She smiled at him, the sight of it nearly taking his breath. Impulsively, she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He stood there, a stunned expression on his face, cigarette dangling from his hand. It had been a quick kiss, but the touch of her lips across his had sent his heart thundering in his chest.

She blushed deeply as she stepped back, "Thanks Daryl," She whispered.

He ignored the catcalls of the others behind him and nodded at her gently, hoping his voice didn't betray his nervousness, "Anytime."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know this chapter is kinda shorter than all the others, but it's all I have to give tonight and honestly, I wasn't even expecting this much right now. I'm still working on Unseasoned Hearts for those who follow and it's going to be the last chapter. So that's a little bit of a pre-warning for you all. Like I said, I'm working on a new Caryl fic behind the scenes...I won't post it until I get further along though. I may or may not post on a different site. I haven't decided yet. I'll let you all know when the time comes. Now onto the good stuff...**

...

Mac jumped onto the top of a boulder at the lake and let out a loud whoop, completely riled up from the alcohol they had all been drinking. Daryl smirked around the bottle of beer in his hands, sighing at their antics. He held out a hand to Andrea and she climbed up there with him, giggling madly. Daryl watched as Mac snaked a hand around her ass and then smacked her loudly. She leaned into him, their tongues battling for dominance and Daryl looked away, shaking his head at them.

Merle and Maggie weren't much better. They had retreated off into the distance some time ago, spouting some bullshit excuse about trying to get a view of the stars. Daryl snorted to himself. Merle didn't give a shit about stars. He hadn't glanced in their direction in some time, but he was pretty sure they were going at it. There were dozens of empty bottles and cans shoved into a plastic bag that Daryl kept near him.

They had a small fire going and across the flames he could see Carol sitting on top of a log that they had drug over. She was staring into the fire, her face seemingly lost in thought. The light from the fire danced across her face, casting small shadows over her cheeks and nose. Daryl stared at her as he took another swig of his beer.

Dinner had gone really well, everyone seemed to get along just fine and that made Daryl sad. He knew that this wouldn't last. Merle had already said they were pulling out tomorrow afternoon. Maybe that was why Mac and Merle had taken off with the other girls, because they knew this was their last chance. It made Daryl feel slightly awkward that he and Carol were the only ones not doing anything, but he wasn't about to do something just because everyone else was. He wasn't that type of person.

When Carol looked up and their eyes met, she smiled at him, gesturing to the empty space next to her. Finishing off his beer, he stuffed the empty bottle into the bag and headed over to sit with her. The log wasn't very big so their thighs brushed together and when she shifted he caught a whiff of her hair. He breathed the scent in deeply, leaning over slightly while she wasn't looking. It just so happened that she chose that moment to turn her head and they bumped noses. She giggled and then rubbed his nose softly in horror.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" She asked amidst giggles.

He smirked, "Had worse...I'm fine."

"Yes...you are," She said without thinking and then she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Fueled by his liquid courage, Daryl reached out and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line. She sighed softly and leaned her head into his touch. She closed her eyes, her lips parting and then she turned her head, pressing a kiss to his palm. His eyes darkened and he surged forward, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. She matched his hunger head on, her arms twining around his neck.

Daryl grabbed her waist and shifted her into his lap, not quite sure what he was ultimately doing, but just knowing that he wanted her closer. She straddled him as if she had been doing it all her life, her palms resting on his chest. They never broke apart, their lips continuing to meld into each other.

Somehow they ended up on the ground with Carol still straddling him, her lips still locked with his. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. His hands slipped up her sides, his palms resting just above her hips. His touch was setting her on fire in a way that she hadn't ever experienced before. She wanted to see him naked and feel his body against hers. He grunted as she moved from his lips, sliding them down his jaw and to his neck where she began sucking earnestly on his skin. He tasted so good that she couldn't seem to get enough.

"God," He muttered roughly and he lifted his hips into hers involuntarily.

She gasped, feeling the hardness between her thighs. She hadn't ever felt a guy's dick before, but she wanted to feel Daryl's in a bad way. The alcohol that she had drank was leaving her feeling kind of light-headed and very turned on. Or maybe that was solely Daryl, she couldn't tell.

The sounds of laughter out in the distance had her head snapping up and she blinked, staring down at Daryl. He looked up at her with eyes that were halfway closed, his lips glistening in the light of the fire. He looked so perfect, so absolutely delicious and she had to force herself not to devour him. Not that she had any idea of how to go about doing that.

"We've gotta stop," She whispered sadly.

He let out a breath, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. She watched it in fascination, remembering the feel of it swirling around in her mouth. She couldn't believe she was stopping this from happening. This was her chance, her time to finally see what sex felt like. Except, she knew she really didn't want her first time to be out here with everyone else around. She sat back on her haunches, her body still perched on top of his.

"Alright," He finally rasped.

"I'm so sorry," She said softly, fearing that he would be mad at her. She had kind of led him on a little.

He picked himself up so that he was leaning back onto his elbows, "What for?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders, absently picking at blades of grass next to her feet, "Leading you on," She mumbled.

His eyes flashed and he was quiet for several minutes, staring around at the darkness around them. In the background, they could hear muffled laughter again and it sounded like Maggie. Carol envied them for the obviously great time they were all having in their respective corners. Here she was, freaking out over a little make-out session. She sighed, wondering if things would ever change for her.

"I'd rather have had ya for ten minutes than not at all," He said suddenly, separating her from her thoughts.

Carol turned her shocked gaze to his, her eyes locking onto his blue orbs. Her features softened, her heart melting at his words. For all of his looks of a bad boy, it seemed he had himself a softer side. It was just another thing on a long list of things to make her feel sad. He was leaving tomorrow. Her mind began to think of all of the things they could have done together, all the fun they might have had.

She reached over and placed her hand upon his slightly scruffy cheek, enjoying the feel of him for a few moments. His eyes burned into hers, making her stomach do flip flops and an unfamiliar warmth pool low in her belly.

"You're a real sweet guy Daryl. I wish we could have met in a different time and place," She said.

He nodded, a frown forming onto his face, "Yeah, it sucks," He admitted, "Yer the first girl I've ever really been interested in."

Carol reluctantly shifted off of his lap, knowing that the position couldn't be very comfortable for him. He sat up and she shifted to move back to the log, but he pulled her into his lap, settling her between his legs. She went willingly, relishing in the feel of his warm chest at her back.

It was strangely intimate, sitting with him this way, but at the same time it just felt right. She found herself letting out a little yawn and settling back against him, his warm breath brushing her ear as they both stared at the fire. Suddenly she didn't feel so envious of the others and their sexual escapades. It was nice to be held even though most of their courage to do so probably came because of the alcohol.

Her head settled into the crook of his shoulder and she turned her head slightly, her nose sliding across his cheek. He looked down, his breathing deepening and he lowered his head, claiming her lips in a slow and searing kiss. His hand traveled up to lay against her throat, holding her head in place while they kissed. Carol wrapped one of her hands behind her, grabbing onto the back of his neck and tugging him closer.

The more she kissed him, the more she didn't want him to leave and it was even harder to pull her lips from his this time. He grabbed his bedroll, tugging it over so that he could rest his head upon it. He grabbed her, sliding her so that her body was even with his and they shared the makeshift pillow.

"I don't want to go to sleep," She admitted guiltily, "If tonight is all that we have..."

She let the rest of her sentence trail off and he nodded in understanding, "Ain't gotta sleep. We can do whatever ya want."

"Will you hold me? We can look at the stars," She said.

He chuckled and opened his arms so that she could slide into them. She breathed out a sigh of contentment and burrowed into him before tipping her head back, her eyes gazing up at the stars. She chanced a peek at him and saw that he was doing the same as she was, except his eyes slid to hers while she was watching him. She smiled, shifting her gaze back to the sky, knowing that she had been caught but not caring.

The warmth from his body combined with the heat from the fire began to make her sleepy and she fought to hold her eyes open. They kept drifting closed only to have her snap them back open again. She blinked rapidly, trying to fight off the sleep that threatened to consume her when she felt his body vibrate her head, she stared at him.

"Go ta sleep. Can see ya fightin' it," Daryl said.

"Don't want to leave you awake by yourself," She commented.

He shrugged, "Ain't by myself..._sleep_," He commanded.

Reluctantly, Carol let herself be pulled under into dreamland, her mind already conjuring up images of her and a certain blue-eyed biker wrapped in a passionate embrace. She smiled in her dreams...

...


	7. Chapter 7

**This one just doesn't feel right to me for some reason. I think it feels boring or off, but that may just be me being paranoid as usual. I won't get any more updates out tonight and I apologize for that. For those of you who are reading Unseasoned Hearts, I'm still working on it! It's just taking me a bit because it's going to be the last chapter. I think my brain just doesn't want it to end, but it's time. I've also got that new fic I'm still working on behind the scenes. Thank you all once again for being so supportive! You're awesome! ;)**

...

"This fuckin' sucks," Mac muttered for the tenth time that morning.

They had said a long goodbye to the girls, grudgingly, since they really didn't want to leave and clearly the girls hadn't either. Now they were back on the road again, stopping now only to fill up with gas for the trip. All of them were in a particularly sour mood this morning despite two of them having gotten lucky through the night.

The mood was fitting for the weather. It wasn't raining, but it was cloudy out and looking up, Daryl didn't think it looked like it was going to rain. He would have welcomed it though. It would have fit the general mood perfectly.

Daryl shook his head and absent-mindedly reached into his pocket for a cigarette, lighting it up and then breathing in the nicotine deeply. He was missing Carol already. Holding her in his arms all night had consequently led to him lying awake all night, only to drift off in the wee hours of the morning. He figured that he might have gotten an hour or two of sleep at the most. It didn't matter though. Hell, he had never had the chance to do anything like that before or even wanted to. He was going to savor the memory and hope that she did the same.

This morning she had actually had tears in her eyes. Daryl usually strayed away from emotional women, not wanting to deal with all those hormones, but her tears had nearly done him in. She had managed to hold them back, though Daryl had been surprised. Needless to say, their goodbyes had taken a lot longer than anticipated.

"Thought ya fuckin' quit smokin'?" Merle asked as he brushed past Daryl with a stick of beef jerky in his mouth.

Daryl stared at the cigarette in between his fingers in surprise. Smoking had become such a habit that he didn't even realize he was doing it anymore. Leave it to Merle to call him out on it.

"I did," Daryl remarked, blowing out a puff of smoke. He sighed, "I'll quit tomorrow."

Merle snorted, straddling his bike while Mac finished off an energy drink. This should have been an exciting time for them. They were back on the road again and getting the hell out of Dodge. Instead, everyone was in a piss-poor mood and Daryl knew it was because of the girls.

While sitting there smoking an idea came to him, but he wasn't sure how Merle and Mac would feel about it. He decided to just throw it out there anyway. What did he have to lose?

"Why don't we go back an' get 'em?" He said suddenly.

Mac and Merle both lifted their heads, eyes locking with his. They stared at him for several minutes with no response.

"That's called fuckin' kidnapping D," Mac remarked.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Nah, ya know what I mean. Listen, Carol said they were tryin' ta save up money ta leave anyway. They wanna go ta California or some bullshit like that. We ain't really got no destination long as we outta here. Why don't we get them ta ride along? They ain't got no car and we can double up," He explained.

The more he talked and thought about it, the more he started to like the idea. He found himself getting excited about the prospect of having Carol along with them. He would have somebody on his side finally when Mac and Merle started giving him shit. He threw his cigarette to the pavement and crushed it under his boot.

"What 'bout their jobs brotha? They jus' gonna up an' quit?" Merle asked, his forehead creased in thought.

Daryl shrugged, "Screw their jobs! They leavin' anyway. Ain't nobody gonna care whether they leave now or give a notice."

Mac and Merle exchanged glances and Daryl could see that they were both definitely thinking hard about it.

"Man, this shit is crazy. We letting ourselves get all worked up over some pussy?" Mac grumbled.

Merle huffed, "Damn straight. That Maggie's a firecracker son. I could definitely handle me some more o' that," He chuckled.

"Didn't hear no complaints from you an' Andrea last night," Daryl commented.

Mac gave him the finger and crushed his can, tossing it before striding back to his bike and straddling it. He stared ahead for a moment, clearly thinking. Finally he pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes and looked at them.

"We going to get our women or not?" Mac snapped.

Daryl grinned and they all fired up their bikes, heading them out of the parking lot and back in the direction of Bowman. Daryl only hoped that they could convince the girls to come along.

...

"This really sucks," Andrea said as she rested her chin in her hand, staring out at the dismal weather outside of the diner.

Maggie and Carol agreed, all three of them trying to kill some time. Maggie and Andrea were actually working, but Carol was hanging around simply because she didn't want to be back at the apartment by herself with nothing to do. She was also sad. She didn't realize that she would feel so sad once Daryl left. It made her almost wish she hadn't ever met him to begin with. At least then she wouldn't know what she was missing by him being gone. It was just her luck to find something good and have it snatched away from her.

The diner was nearly empty, the weather combined with the fact that it was a workday seeming to keep most people away.

"It looks like rain," Carol commented.

"Just great. It will match the mood around here perfectly," Maggie grumbled.

Carol stared at her friends, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. She wished that they had a car or some way to travel. Then they could all just hop in and leave this place. She couldn't wait for the day. There was absolutely no opportunity awaiting them by sticking around here. She didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of her life.

"Just look at us," Andrea said suddenly, standing up straight, "We meet some guys, spend one night with them and now we're acting like lovesick teenagers! How did this happen? It's not like they're the first guys to pass through town," She said.

Maggie huffed, "Speak for yourself. That Merle Dixon sure does know his way around a woman. I've never had a man do the things he did to me last night. That _definitely_ wasn't his first rodeo," She giggled, her face turning a light shade of red.

Andrea stuck her lip out in a pout, "You're right. Mac was the same way. I feel like some sort of slut for giving myself over to him so easily, but dear God in heaven, if you two could have seen his..." She paused as if remembering they were at work and lowered her voice to a whisper, "If you two could have seen his _package_, then you would totally get it," She said seriously.

Carol snorted, her spirits lifting slightly with their banter. They would get through this. They were just hormonal and slightly sex crazed, but there would be other men. They might not be as great, but the world was a big place and they were three good looking women. They would find someone else. They just had to be patient and it would happen. Carol could feel it.

"What about Daryl?" Andrea asked, leaning over the counter towards Carol, her eyes flashing excitedly, "How was he?"

Carol choked on her coffee and Maggie reached around to pound her on the back.

"We didn't have sex," Carol admitted with a blush once she got her coughing under control.

Andrea and Maggie both gaped at her and Carol stared down into her coffee cup. She had been thinking about last night a lot all morning and she was wondering if she hadn't made a mistake by stopping Daryl.

The girl's exchanged a glance and then Maggie reached over and squeezed Carol's arm, "It's okay hon. It will happen when the time is right."

"Yeah," Andrea chimed in, "We didn't mean for you to feel pressured. We're just sex fiends over here. You stand your ground."

Carol grabbed one of the many small baskets that housed coffee creamer and sugar and picked up one of the sugar packets, twirling it in her hands.

"It's not that I didn't want to," She explained, "I mean, we kissed and all, but it just didn't feel right and he didn't push it," She shrugged, "He was a really great kisser though."

All three girls exchanged a grin and Carol felt better about her decision. These girls were more than just her best friends, they were her sisters and she loved them dearly for their undying support. There were still times she wanted to choke them, but that was bound to happen to anyone.

Maggie lifted her head as a customer signaled for her attention and she left Andrea and Carol talking as she went to take care of them. Carol could feel Andrea studying her and she wondered what was on her friend's mind.

"Something bothering you?" Carol asked her.

Andrea gnawed on her lip and began to straighten up the row of condiment bottles lining the counter. Carol knew she was just doing it to keep her hands busy much as herself because they really didn't need straightening. Andrea glanced over in Maggie's direction and then sighed, leaning back across the counter again.

"Mac and I didn't use protection last night," She whispered finally.

Carol gasped, her eyes widening as she stared at Andrea, "I thought you were on the pill?" She asked.

Andrea looked away guiltily, "I'm out. I hadn't gotten it filled yet," She placed her head in her hands, staring down at the counter.

Carol stood up and rubbed her back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture, "Um, okay. Don't panic. We can fix this. Just because you did it once, doesn't mean anything will happen."

Andrea nodded solemnly, "I know. I just...what if it does?" She lifted her face to reveal watery eyes and Carol's heart went out to her.

She wrapped her arms around Andrea, continuing to rub her back in soothing circles, "The only solution is to take those morning after pills," She said.

Andrea sniffed, "That feels too much like abortion. Besides, those things are expensive and our money is so limited as it is. I just don't think I can bring myself to do that."

Carol nodded, relieved that Andrea didn't want to go that route. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to either, but she did want her to know that it was an option. Things were getting a little more complicated now that there was the possibility that Andrea could be pregnant.

"We'll figure something out," Carol soothed, "We'll get through this together, the three of us, just like we always have."

Andrea nodded and she opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of motorcycles pulling into the lot drowned out her voice. Maggie walked over to them, their mouths all open in surprise as the three men rode back into town.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, really short chapter tonight. I apologize about that. The reason being that myself and BluIcy have written a oneshot together. It's not quite posted yet, but should be in the next thirty minutes, so keep an eye out for it! It will be posted under her name, not mine so be sure to follow her. If you like great Caryl feels and smut, then you will absolutely love it! Ok, enough plugging. LOL  
**

**I do just want to remind everyone that this fic is purely for entertainment value and is not meant to be award winning material. I haven't gotten any reviews expecting or saying anything like that, but I just thought I would throw that out there. After the end of season 4, I wanted to do something a little ligh-hearted and fun so that's purely what this is. Again, thanks for reading and for the reviews! Goodnight! **

...

Mac was first to exit off of his bike and Daryl mistakenly thought he might wait so that they could all walk in together, but he didn't. Mac strode right past him and Merle and straight into the diner, a look of determination on his face.

"Ah hell," Merle muttered, "Better get our asses in there brotha before he says somethin' that gets us all knee deep in shit."

Daryl murmured his agreement and the two of them half-jogged across the tiny parking lot and into the diner. He groaned when he spotted the three girls leaning against the counter, staring at Mac as if he had grown two heads. As he crossed over the tiled floor, Carol lifted her head and their eyes met. He felt the low undercurrent of electricity shoot through his body and he faltered slightly in his steps.

He was almost to her when Andrea stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. He blinked, not having seen her coming.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Andrea griped, her hands perched onto her hips.

"Hang on now sugar. He's jus' a lil' excited is all," Merle worked his way between the group of them, winking at Maggie as he did so.

"Daryl?" Carol asked, her hand falling upon his arm.

His eyes softened as he stared down at her, "Hm?"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on," Mac interrupted, "You girls are getting your shit and you're coming with us. I don't understand what the fuckin' hold up is."

Andrea whirled on him, "You can't tell us what to do!"

Mac glared at her and took several steps forward until he was barely an inch in front of her. The rest of them merely stared, wondering where this whole thing was going. Emitting something akin to a growl, Mac wrapped his hand in Andrea's hair and crushed his mouth over hers, nearly devouring her with his lips.

Andrea appeared to fight him for all of the space of a few seconds and then she submitted to him, sinking her whole body against him. Daryl couldn't tear his eyes off of them and the way they seemed to be molded together, as if they were one body and not two.

He blinked when Carol tugged on his arm and he followed her away from the others and off to the side where they could speak somewhat privately. She looked about the same way he imagined that he had - depressed.

"Is he for real?" She asked, her eyes darting over to Mac who had finally unlocked his lips from Andrea's.

Daryl swallowed and nodded, "Oh yeah. Mac's a lot o' things, but bullshitter he ain't."

Carol nodded, her expression a cross between excitement and indecision. He hoped like hell she wouldn't turn them down. He was getting the impression that the girl's were a package deal. It wasn't likely that one would leave without the other two along for support.

"What do ya say? Wanna hitch a ride?" He asked.

"To California?" She asked.

He nodded and then shrugged, "Less' there's somewhere else ya wanna go. We ain't got no real destination so I don't see why not. Be lots better with some comp'ny besides these two assholes all tha time anyways," He jerked his head at the other two guys with a soft chuckle.

Carol bit her lip and then looked over at her two friends, "Can you give us a minute? This is kind of sudden," She said.

Daryl felt his chest tighten, reminding himself that she hadn't said no. He nodded and stepped aside for her to pass. He watched her walk over to Andrea and Maggie, the two girl's sending Mac and Merle back in his direction.

"We'll be outside when ya decide what ya want ta do," Merle called over his shoulder as he disappeared out of the door.

Daryl threw another glance in Carol's direction and then followed them out. This whole trip was supposed to be about relaxing and letting go, but so far he had been a bundle of nerves.

...

"What are we doin' here?" Maggie asked the two of them, her face creased in worry.

"Standing here like idiots while three gorgeous men wait outside to carry us off into the sunset on those powerful bikes," Andrea commented.

Maggie looked to Carol and she shrugged, "We do want to get out of here Mags. If we leave with them, at least we won't have to travel alone. Maybe if we pool all of our money together..." Carol trailed off, her brain churning with different ideas and scenarios.

"What about our job? Do we just walk out?" Maggie demanded.

Andrea scoffed, throwing her hands out and spinning around in a circle, "I'm sorry, walk out and leave all of this? This four star restaurant with its high dollar pay? What on _earth_ were we thinking?" She droned sarcastically.

Maggie groaned and rubbed her hands over her face. Carol touched her arm in concern, "What's wrong? You're usually the one who's all for things like this," She said.

Maggie nodded, "I know. It's just...it's all so _real_ now. I mean, before it was real too, but we still had time. Now it's like we have all of five seconds to make our decision."

Carol could understand that. She wasn't much of a spontaneous sort of person herself. This whole situation for some reason just felt right. She turned to stare out at Daryl, watching him as he leaned against his bike talking to the others. She found herself wanting to throw caution to the wind and just say the hell with it. This was their _chance_...things like this didn't come along every day. _Guys_ like them surely didn't.

"It's now or never. So what's it going to be girls" Carol asked suddenly.

...

Daryl wanted a cigarette so bad that he could taste it. Gnawing on his thumb wasn't doing much to help the craving, but at least it was keeping him somewhat occupied. The girls had been in there for going on fifteen minutes and in that time his mind had shifted through dozens of scenarios. The least favorable of them being the one where the girls just left them hanging, never coming outside to tell them anything, leaving them to assume they didn't want to come along.

"Goddamn D, knock that shit off! Chewing your skin off ain't gonna help matters," Mac snapped, looking very much like he needed an outlet for his frustrations.

Daryl sighed and turned his head to spit out a piece of skin, letting his hand fall back down to his side. Merle sat straddling his bike, fiddling with the mirrors and checking the gauges. Dixon's weren't used to waiting and consequently, they weren't very patient people. Daryl knew it was only a matter of time before one of them went back inside of there and demanded to know what was going on.

Mac was the first to stand and he took one step towards the door when it finally opened. They all turned to watch as the three girl's exited the building and walked over to them. Daryl couldn't tell what they had decided by the expressions on their face and it was driving him nuts. This _girl_ was driving him nuts.

They stopped at the edge of their bikes and then Maggie smiled, breaking the silence, "Got room for three more?"

Merle jumped from his bike, whooping loudly and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around so that she laughed. Andrea laid another kiss onto Mac's lips and that left Daryl and Carol alone again, staring at each other a little awkwardly.

"Ya okay with this?" He finally asked to break the silence.

She nodded and offered him a genuine smile, "I am. I'm nervous as hell, but I'm excited too," She admitted.

It made Daryl feel good to know that she was excited and in turn, the whole thing was making him excited too. He held out his hand and she seemed startled before placing hers into his grasp. He tugged her gently forward, his heart beating a thousand beats per minute. Her scent engulfed him and he breathed in deeply, placing a small kiss to her forehead.

He wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he couldn't seem to help himself. She seemed to be okay with it and she leaned into him with a contented sigh. He let his hands rest onto her hips, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him.

"Let's get this show on tha road! We got some shit ta pack! Ya girl's ain't got much luggage do ya?" Merle asked.

All three girl's simultaneously groaned and Daryl fired up his bike, letting go of Carol momentarily to straddle the bike. He raised the kickstand and held out one hand to her. She grabbed it and swung one of her legs across, sliding onto the seat and scooting up closely to his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he felt his heartbeat kick up a notch.

The beginnings of a smile played on his lips and she nuzzled into his back, surprising him. Oddly enough, the sensation of her back there wrapped around him was comforting. He walked the bike backwards and waited on the girls to point them in the right direction.

As they drove off down the road he couldn't stop the grin from bursting forth, splitting his face wide open in excitement. There was a beautiful girl wrapped around him and nothing but the open road in front of them. They had no commitments and no responsibilities, it was just them. The possibilities were endless and life for Daryl had never looked so sweet.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I seem like I'm neglecting this fic! I guess I am in a way, but I don't mean to. This chapter sort of got away from me slightly, so you all get to reap the benefits. My muse has been calling me all sorts of dirty places lately and the need has been intense to the fact that I almost can't write anything else until I relieve my brain of the contents first. I'm loving all of the muse motivation though and the reviews have been fueling all sorts of fires in this girl's head! **

**If anyone is interested, I posted a Rickyl oneshot. I realize that's not everyone's thing, but just throwing that out there just in case. **

**I hope you all enjoy it! It's a beautiful day here, but I'm stuck inside at work and it's not busy so I'm going to keep on piddling with more writing. You all don't mind though, right? ;)**

...

To Carol, there simply was no better feeling than flying down a highway with her arms wrapped around a gorgeous man. There was this feeling of being faster than light, of flying freely through the air that just made a person feel relaxed.

They had only been on the road for a couple of hours and they had already crossed out of Georgia less than thirty minutes ago. They were now in the state of Tennessee and Carol's stomach was starting to growl at her, alerting her to the fact that it was a little past lunchtime. As if Daryl could sense or feel her stomach moving against his back, he raised his hand in a signal to the others and they nodded, taking the next exit that they came too.

They stopped at the only restaurant they saw, some locally owned dive attached to a gas station. It wasn't the most appealing of places, but Carol was too hungry to be picky. Besides, sometimes the best food came from the least appealing places anyhow. After all, what fun was a road trip if you didn't let loose a little?

They parked the bikes all together and Daryl let it idle for several minutes before using his boot to put down the kickstand. It was quiet as the roar of the bikes died and they all took a moment to orient themselves with the feeling of being in one place instead of constantly moving. Daryl stood up, steadying the bike so that she could climb off first and she did so on shaky legs, his hand reaching out to steady her.

"Alright?" His deep voice asked.

Carol blushed as she stared into his intense gaze and she nodded, enjoying the feeling of his fingers wrapped over her skin. As if she wasn't just wrapped around him moments before on the bike. He was intoxicating and her body was yearning for more of his touch. Every time he looked at her like he was now, it was as if they were the only two people on the earth. The noises and the background all faded away and she could only seem to focus on him and how badly she wanted him.

He broke the gaze, a small smile playing around his lips and he lifted himself off of the bike, arching backwards so that his back cracked loudly. Carol winced at the sound, but she could tell by his expression that it had felt good to him.

"Sure as hell hope they got some good food in here," Merle muttered as he strode past them, "Hungry as fuck."

"You're always fuckin' hungry. Your damn ass could eat a horse and still be complaining about eating," Mac joked as they walked inside.

The place was nearly deserted, only one couple sitting by one of the windows, talking quietly to each other. No one came out immediately to greet them so they took it upon themselves to find their own seat, choosing a table big enough to seat them all.

"I've got to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Andrea told them as she looked around and then took off towards the back for the restroom.

They seated themselves and finally a busty older woman with graying hair walked out with a pad in her hands.

"How you folks doin'? My name's Joan. What can I getcha'?" She asked.

They all placed their drink order and Carol ordered something for Andrea as well before the woman waddled away to fix their drinks. As soon as the waitress was behind the counter, Mac stood up and Daryl shot him a look.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" He called out.

Mac's steps faltered only slightly, "Gotta piss," He answered, "Be right back."

With that he disappeared into the back in the same direction that Andrea had gone. Carol raised her eyebrows when she thought she saw him slip into the women's restroom, but she kept her thoughts to herself with a small smile.

"What tha fuck we s'posed to order for him?" Daryl said.

Merle huffed, "Ain't orderin' him shit. He can order his own Goddamn food when he comes back. Ain't his keeper. He's too busy chasin' him some pussy ta worry 'bout eatin'."

Maggie widened her eyes at Merle and he shrugged, "What?"

She just shook her head with a smile and met Carol's eyes across the table. With these guys around, it was clear that there wasn't likely to ever be a dull moment and that was perfectly fine with her.

...

Andrea ran her tube of lip gloss over her lips, smacking them together once before slipping it back into her pocket. She combed her fingers through her hair as she checked out her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had been thinking about Mac all morning since he had kissed her in the diner. It had been the hottest kiss she had ever experienced in her life.

Having to wrap her arms around his hard chest all morning hadn't helped her raging hormones either. When they had been together last night, it had only awakened Andrea's passion from a peaceful slumber into something that was quickly going to spiral out of control if she wasn't careful. Everything about this trip had her excited. The fact that they were finally getting out of that small ass town and getting to experience life was exciting enough all on its own. To top it off by being able to do it from the back of a motorcycle wrapped around a hot guy? That was just the icing on the cake.

Mac was everything she had ever looked for romantically. He hadn't held anything back and he had definitely known exactly how to please a woman. She hadn't come so hard in her life, even while trying to get herself off and she knew herself better than anyone - or so she had thought.

The sound of the bathroom door squeaking open didn't faze her and she figured it was either Carol or Maggie coming to gossip for a few moments. When she saw Mac's broad shoulders enter the room, she lifted a brow at him in the mirror. He pushed the bathroom door closed with one booted foot and then he turned the lock with an audible click. Licking her lips, Andrea met his eyes in the mirror as he walked slowly over to her.

She let out a deep breath and began to turn, but his hands instantly rested on her hips, his body pressing against hers to keep her pinned forward. Locking eyes with her in the mirror, he lowered his head to her neck and scraped his teeth across her delicate skin, nipping lightly. Andrea moaned and she reached her hand behind her to grip his hair tightly. He growled, his erection pressing against her and making her want to grind against him.

"Why don't you put that pretty little mouth to use?" He raised an eyebrow at her in the mirror, his eyes flicking down to the tent in the front of his pants.

"Excuse me?" Andrea said.

Mac chuckled, "Don't act like it doesn't fucking turn you on when I talk dirty. Certainly didn't mind it last night."

Andrea couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when he called her out.

She bit her lip, "Can't do anything if you don't let me turn around," She said.

He backed away from her an inch and she turned, dropping to her knees on the tiled floor. His eyes darkened as she grabbed the belt of his jeans and began to unbuckle it, her nimble fingers moving to his button and zipper next. She lifted her eyes to his, her long lashes fluttering upwards in a way that had him tangling his hand into her blonde locks.

His cock sprang forth instantly once she had his zipper down and she was able to study it more clearly in the light. It was hard, slightly skinny, but long and with a slight curve to the end that glistened with drops of his precum. She gripped him at the base, his veins pronounced in his aroused state and she closed her eyes as she slid her mouth over him.

He applied firm pressure to the back of her head as she worked on getting him slick. She wanted to take him all in, but she wasn't sure that she could given his length. She could feel the tension radiating through his body even though she wasn't really touching him. Alternating her strokes, she curled her lips to apply a tighter ring around him and he hissed, his fingers flexing in her hair.

He began to push against her head more and she gagged slightly when the tip of his cock pushed further into her mouth past her gag reflex. He eased up, his breath coming in pants and she began to gently squeeze his balls.

"You're such a fucking bad girl Andrea," Mac murmured as his free hand brushed back tendrils of her hair that kept falling over his cock.

She hummed in reply, increasing her efforts to get him off. Using her hands and her mouth she was finally rewarded with his orgasm as globs of cum shot down her throat. She swallowed them as quickly as possible, some of it oozing from the sides of her mouth and dribbling back onto his skin. He seemed to go on forever and she was relieved when he finally stopped pulsing, his body finally releasing some of his tension. She cleaned up his cock with her tongue and then grabbed for a paper towel to wipe at her mouth.

He pushed himself back into his pants and grabbed for her, but she shook her head, "Later," She promised.

He made an irritated sound in his throat and pulled her to him, his mouth sliding over hers in a way that made her skin quiver. She was aroused, but she would rather wait until later when they would hopefully have some time alone.

"You sure?" He asked gruffly.

Andrea nodded reluctantly. He let his eyes rake over her body and she felt her toes curl.

"Okay then," He replied.

"The others are waiting," She felt the need to comment.

He raised a brow, "And? You want to get the fuck off, I'll get you the fuck off. Don't give a Goddamn who's out there waiting."

Andrea smiled at him and leaned forward so that her breasts brushed the front of his shirt. She let her lips graze his ear, her thigh brushing between his legs.

"I want to ache for you all day so that when we finally do it later, its explosive," She purred.

His hands gripped her waist, his fingers tightening around her, letting her know that she had affected him.

"You keep fucking saying shit like that and I'm gonna fuck you right here anyway," His eyes flashed with promise.

Andrea giggled and unlocked the door, looking over her shoulder at him, "Coming?" She asked.

Mac shifted the front of his pants, adjusting his dick.

"I just fucking did, but I might again if I got a mind to."

...


End file.
